


Questioning Loyalties (German)

by Tarlan



Category: Total Recall (1990)
Genre: Amnesia, M/M, Psychological Trauma, Violence
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-10-29
Updated: 2009-10-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 23:04:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/130097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuato's last message to Tony was 'Save Richter'. Doug Quaid wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Questioning Loyalties (German)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Questioning Loyalties](https://archiveofourown.org/works/130094) by [Tarlan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarlan/pseuds/Tarlan). 



> With many MANY thanks to ANNE for the translation into German!

Mars-Sicherheitsoffizier Michaels beobachtete, wie der Lift Melina aus seiner Reichweite trug. Er schlug sich frustriert auf den Schenkel und blickte sich um, er hoffte, eine Möglichkeit zu finden, den Aufzug aufzuhalten, bevor sie entkam.

„Was zum Teufel...?"

Zaghaft streckte der Sicherheitsmann eine Hand aus und hob das schwarze, mit Kleidung bedeckte Objekt auf, das nahe dem Rand des Aufzugsschachtes lag. Er keuchte schockiert und ließ es zu Boden fallen, als sein Verstand die Hand registrierte, die aus einem Ende herausragte.

„Michaels!"

Michaels wirbelte von dem grausigen Gegenstand weg, seine Augen versuchten, die dunklen Schatten zu durchdringen, während er nach dem Eigentümer der schwachen, schmerzerfüllten Stimme suchte. Ein Schatten bewegte sich, und Michaels ging darauf zu, er suchte nach der Lampe, die an seinem Werkzeuggürtel befestigt war. Er blieb stehen, legte den Schalter um und erleuchtete den Boden vor sich. Der Lichtkreis folgte einer Spur aus dunkler, blutroter Flüssigkeit, bis er auf ein Beinpaar fiel. Plötzlich wusste Michaels, was er gefunden hatte. Er riss sein Funkgerät aus dem Gürtel.

„Oscar-651, schicken Sie sofort ein Med-Team hierher. Es ist schlimm. Sehr schlimm."

„Oscar-651, verstanden, over."

Michaels fiel bei dem verletzten Mann auf die Knie, seine Knie rutschten in der Blutpfütze aus, die sich mit jeder Sekunde ausdehnte. Er zog seinen Gürtel ab und legte an einem Arm eine Aderpresse an, dann zog er dem hingestreckten Richter den Gürtel ab und band damit den anderen Arm ab.

„Wie...?"

Michaels schüttelte entsetzt den Kopf, er erwartete nicht wirklich eine Antwort, doch plötzlich befürchtete er, dass Richter ihm eine geben könnte. Irgendwie hatte Richter beide Arme verloren, sie waren direkt unter jedem Ellbogen abgerissen. Das Geräusch rennender Füße lenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit von dem todblassen Agenten ab, und er überließ seinen Platz einem grimmig dreinblickenden Sanitäter. Michaels schnappte sich ein Laken von der Trage, und ging zurück zum Rand des Aufzugsschachtes, sein Entsetzen beiseite schiebend. Er legte den abgetrennten Arm auf das Laken, dann suchte er mit seiner Taschenlampe die Umgebung ab, bis er den anderen entdeckt hatte. Bis er beide Objekte eingewickelt hatte, war Richter von den Sanitäters sediert worden, und sie waren damit beschäftigt, ihn auf die Trage zu heben. Er hielt ihnen das blutige Bündel hin und sah den jüngeren Sanitäter weiß werden, als der Mann begriff, was er festhielt. Der ältere Sanitäter legte das Bündel neben die Füße seines Patienten, dann setzte er die Trage in Bewegung.

Eine Explosion erschütterte den Boden unter ihnen, gefolgt von einem tiefen Grollen, als die uralte außerirdische Maschinerie aus ihren Jahrhunderte langen Schlaf erwachte.

****

Es brauchte mehrere Versuche, bis Richter seine Augen aufzwingen konnte, denn seine Lider fühlten sich an, als wären sie verschweißt. Er blinzelte schnell und versuchte, die unscharfen Bilder strahlend weißer Wände und silberner Maschinerie schärfer einzustellen. Er bewegte leicht den Kopf und versuchte, eine Hand zu heben, um sich den Schlaf aus den Augen zu wischen. Nichts geschah. Er versuchte es wieder, wollte seine Hand durch Willenskraft dazu zwingen, sich zu heben, aber nichts geschah. Richter versuchte, den Kopf zu heben, damit er auf seinen Körper hinunter blicken konnte, aber er war zu schwach. Sein Atem ging heftiger, als er die Panik bekämpfte, ein schrilles Summen erklang in der Nähe. Augenblicke später trat ein Mann in weißem Kittel in sein Gesichtsfeld, das ernste Gesicht vor Sorge verzogen.

„Ich kann mich nicht bewegen..."

„Das ist normal. Sie befinden sich in einer Stasis-Maschine. Sie hatten einen schlimmen Unfall. Verstehen Sie?"

„Unfall?"

Der weißbekittelte Mensch lächelte merkwürdig. „Ja. Einen Unfall."

Der Mann beschäftigte sich mit seinem Patienten, er las Anzeigen von der Unzahl von Computerbildschirmen ab und redete leise mit sich selbst. Richter versuchte, Worte zu formen, aber sein Mund fühlte sich an, als sei er mit Wattebäuschen gefüllt.

„Was... für ein... Unfall?"

Der Mann hielt inne und trat wieder in Richters Blickfeld. „Sie hatten einen Kampf mit einem Aufzug – und haben verloren."

„Aufzug? Was für ein Aufzug?"

Richter stieß verdrossen den Atem aus, als er hörte, wie sich die Schritte des Mannes entfernten, ohne dass er ihm eine Antwort gegeben hatte. Das Zischen einer automatischen Tür schnitt das Geräusch ab, und außer dem leisen Wirbeln der medizinischen Geräte blieb ihm nur Stille. Schließlich musste er wieder eingeschlafen sein.

Flüsternde Stimmen hallten durch den stillen Raum.

„Ich glaube, er wacht auf."

„Pssst."

Richter öffnete schwere Augenlider und wurde sich sofort der kleinen Gruppe bewusst, die sich um sein Bett versammelt hatte. Er riss schnell die Augen auf, als sein schlimmster Alptraum wahr wurde, doch er unterdrückte gewaltsam die Furcht, als sich ein Mutant über ihn beugte, sein grotesk deformiertes Gesicht war weniger als dreißig Zentimeter von Richters Gesicht entfernt. Sie starrten einander in die Augen. Die des Mutanten verengten sich verwirrt, dann entspannte sich sein Gesicht, als er den vergeblichen Versuch erkannte, die Furcht zu verbergen. Er grinste den gelähmten Mann auf eine Weise an, die Richter nicht die geringste Beruhigung gab, dann unterbrach eine weibliche Stimme die Stille.

„Ich sage immer noch, wir hätten ihn töten sollen."

Der Mutant lächelte zu jemandem hinab, der außerhalb von Richters derzeitigem Gesichtsfeld stand, doch er konnte den Kopf weit genug bewegen, um die kleine Hure aus dem ‚Last Resort' zu sehen; sie hatte verärgert die Stirn krausgezogen. Richter wusste, Thumbelina hatte zu viele ihrer Freunde gesehen, die durch die Hände von Cohaagens Streitkräften gestorben waren, und dass sie persönlich Zeugin der brutalen Ermordung von Mary gewesen war, einer anderen Prostituierten aus Venusville.

„Kuato wollte ihn lebend", bemerkte der deformierte Mutant.

„Er hat Kuato ermordet – und George."

„Das ändert nichts. Kuato wollte ihn lebendig."

„Kuato hat das nie gegenüber irgendjemand anderem erwähnt, Tony. Nicht einmal gegenüber Melina", flüsterte jemand anderer rau.

„Er hatte keine Zeit dazu. Er schickte eine Nachricht, direkt bevor er getötet wurde. Eine psychische Übertragung." Richter erkannte Tonys Stimme.

„Bist Du sicher, dass es nicht nur der Sauerstoffmangel in Deinem Gehirn war, der Dich glauben lässt, dass Du eine Nachricht empfangen hast?"

„Ich bin mir sicher". Der entstellte Mutant, der Tony genannt wurde, zeigte zum Bett hin. „Irgendwie ist er in alles verwickelt, und bis wir wissen, welche Rolle er spielt, muss er am Leben bleiben."

„In was verwickelt?" wollte Richter wissen.

****

Tony drehte sich wieder zu dem paralysierten Mann um und stürzte beinahe in die bodenlosen Tiefen der dunklen Augen. Nicht zu ersten Mal fragte er sich, was an diesem eiskalten Vollstrecker so besonders war, dass es alle seine Sinne warnend kribbeln ließ. Die Stimme war tief und samten, die Augen dunkel und geheimnisvoll, nur wenige Gefühle leuchteten aus den verborgenen Tiefen. Richter war eine Besonderheit, ein rätselhafter Fremder, der erst wenige Monate zuvor als Cohaagens rechte Hand aufgetaucht war. Niemand wusste, woher er kam, obwohl es Gerüchte gab, dass er von einer der jovianischen Kolonien stammte. Vielleicht vom Ganymed, oder noch schlimmer, von Europa.

Europa hatte als Strafkolonie angefangen, die Gefangenen waren zu einem Leben in Knechtschaft gezwungen, sie arbeiteten in den Minen des Jupitermondes in mörderischen, die Seele zerstörenden Schichten. Kinder wurden mit dem gleichen Status geboren und aufgezogen wie ihre Eltern, und ihre einzige Möglichkeit nach draußen war es, noch gnadenloser zu werden als die Menschen um sie herum. Wenn Richter auf Europa geboren war, dann konnte Tony völlig verstehen, wieso der Mann so brutal geworden war.

„In was verwickelt?" wollte Richter erneut wissen, dieses Mal war seine Stimme ein klein wenig stärker.

Tony lächelte über die erneute Frage. Jede Spur von Angst war aus den starken, eckigen Zügen gewichen und hatte eine Kälte zurückgelassen, die Tony hätte schaudern lassen, hätte er nicht gewusst, dass Richter vom Hals abwärts gelähmt in einem Stasis-Feld lag.

„He, was ist hier los?"

Doug Quaid trat geschmeidig durch den Eingang, mit einer Grazie, die seine Größe Lügen strafte, seine muskulöse Gestalt schlenderte zum Behandlungstisch hinüber, wo Richter innerhalb des Stasis-Feldes eingehüllt war. Quaid blickte auf den Mann hinunter, der den größeren Teil der letzten drei Wochen damit verbracht hatte, ihn zu töten, er bemerkte, wie die dunkelbraunen Augen vor Verwirrung schmal wurden.

„Quaid", stieß Richter aus.

Die tiefbraunen Augen wurden groß, als der Name seine Erinnerung an die letzte Begegnung mit dem Giganten auslöste. Er war vom Aufzug geworfen worden, hatte es aber geschafft, sich an dem anderen Mann fest zu halten. Plötzlich hatte Quaid ihn an den Handgelenken festgehalten, und ein kurzer Blick nach oben hatte ihm das harte Material gezeigt, das auf ihn zukam. Er hatte kaum die Zeit zum Schreien gehabt, dann wurden seine Arme abgetrennt, und er fiel, wie er glaubte, rücklings in den sicheren Tod. Doch irgendwie hatte er den Sturz überlebt und seinen verstümmelten Körper vom Rand des Aufzugschachtes weggeschleppt. Der Schmerz ließ alles andere verschwimmen, während er fühlte, wie sich seine Lebenskraft aus seinem Körper ergoss.

„Meine Arme."

Quaid überlegte, ob er Richter von seinen Armen erzählen oder den grausamen Agenten leiden lassen sollte. Sein Alter-Ego, Hauser, hätte nichts gesagt, er hätte Richters Leiden verlängert, doch Douglas Quaid hatte Mitleid gelernt.

„Die Mediziner haben Deine Arme gerettet." Als er das verwirrte Gesicht sah, zuckte er mit den Schultern. „Die Wunder der modernen Technologie – und ein Sicherheitsmann, der keine Angst davor hatte, im Dunkeln nach abgetrennten Gliedmaßen zu suchen."

„Deshalb bin ich in Stasis."

Der weißgekleidete Arzt schob sich an den Leuten vorbei, um die Anzeigen zu überprüfen. „Das stimmt nicht ganz. Sie haben sich bei dem Sturz das Rückgrat gebrochen. Sie sind ein glücklicher Mann, Richter. Jeder andere wäre für immer gelähmt, aber Sie werden in weniger als einer Woche wieder auf den Beinen sein. Und jetzt möchte ich, dass alle den Raum verlassen."

„Doktor Travis?"

„Das schließt Sie ein, Mr.Quaid."

Travis wartete, bis der Raum leer war, dann begann er einige der Kontrolle umzustellen. Er sah auf, als Richter plötzlich scharf Atem holte. „Hat das wehgetan?"

Der Agent starrte den Arzt böse an, sein Gesicht sagte mehr als tausend Worte. „Als ob Sie das nicht wüssten."

„Na ja, Sie kennen ja das Sprichwort. Wer schön sein will, muss leiden."

„Ich mag Sie nicht sonderlich, Doktor."

„Das beruht auf Gegenseitigkeit."

****

Quaid betrachtete die Computer-Disks, die in der Reihenfolge des Datums auf Cohaagens Schreibtisch ausgebreitet worden waren. Er hatte sie in einem Kasten mit der Aufschrift ‚Europa' gefunden, und eine verborgene Erinnerung Hausers regte sich und warnte ihn, dass dies wichtig war. Irgendein Instinkt warnte ihn, dass er auf einer dieser Disks die Antwort auf eines von Cohaagens kleinen schmutzigen Geheimnissen finden würde. Er verbrachte die nächsten Stunden damit, mit einem wachsenden Gefühl der Besorgnis jede Disk durchzugehen. Stunden später hatte er wenigstens eine teilweise Antwort, und er rief den zweiten Anführer des Mutanten-Widerstandes zu sich.

„Melina."

Er lenkte ihre Aufmerksamkeit auf die Scheiben und wartete, bis sie sich neben ihm hingesetzt hatte, dann legte er die erste in den Schlitz ein, schnell nahm er Zugriff auf den Teil, der ihn am meisten interessiert hatte. Der Bildschirm auf dem Schreibtisch erwachte flackernd zum Leben, und er konnte sehen, dass Melina den Raum auf dem Schirm als Cohaagens Büro wieder erkannte. Vilos Cohaagen saß hinter seinem Schreibtisch, auf dem gleichen Platz, den jetzt Quaid einnahm. Der Administrator der Marskolonie sah von seinem Schreibtisch auf und betrachtete eine verhüllte Gestalt, die sich näherte, von zwei Sicherheitsmännern flankiert. In der Mitte des Raums blieben sie stehen.

Cohaagen befahl den Wachen, den Raum zu verlassen, dann ging er um den Schreibtisch herum, bis er vor der verhüllten Gestalt stand. Er streckte die Hand aus und schob die Kapuze zurück. Quaid erkannte das Gesicht – das war Richter, aber nicht die fanatische Kreatur, die er in den vergangenen Wochen kennen gelernt hatte. Dieser unbekannte Richter war immer noch ein harter Mann, und doch war auch etwas beinahe verletzliches an ihm.

Cohaagen trat von dem Mann zurück. „Zieh das aus."

Der Umhang fiel zu Boden. Die Inspektion, sowohl visuell als auch körperlich, ging weiter, bis Cohaagen zufrieden gestellt war.

„Perfekt. Ich hoffe nur, Du bis den Preis wert, den ich bezahlt habe."

Der Bildschirm wurde dunkel, und Quaid betrachtete Melinas Reaktion auf die Video-Disk.

„Richter ist ein Sklave?"

Quaid nickte mit dem Kopf, und zeigte auf weitere Scheiben. „Ich habe Dokumente gefunden. Richters Großeltern waren Kriminelle, die zur Europa-Strafkolonie verurteilt wurden. Er hat den größten Teil seines Lebens damit verbracht, sich mit Krallen und Zähnen aus den Minen nach oben zu arbeiten, er wurde einer aus einer wachsenden Schar, der Stimme der Freiheitsbewegung auf Europa. Erst vor cirka acht Monaten hat Cohaagen ihn dem Direktor der Strafkolonie abgekauft, nachdem ein Versuch, die Regierung von Europa zu stürzen, fehlgeschlagen war."

„Wenn Du hoffst, dass mir der Bastard leid tut, dann überleg Dir das noch mal. Er ist nichts anderes als ein Sadist."

„Er war ein Sklave auf Europa, wurde schlechter behandelt als die Leute in Venusville."

Melinas dunkle Augen blitzten wütend. „Und war Benny anders?"

Quaid ging in Erinnerung zurück zu dem taxifahrenden Mutanten, der sich wie ein Unschuldiger verhalten hatte, der in einen Konflikt verwickelt wird, bis zu jenem letzten Verrat, der zum Tod des Rebellenanführers geführt hatte.

„Benny war anders. Er hatte seine Wahl selbst getroffen. Er entschied sich dafür, Kuato und die anderen zu verraten." Quaid sah ihren nachdenklichen Blick und wartete, bis sie zu einer Entscheidung gekommen war.

„Wir rufen die anderen dazu. Sie sollten das alle sehen."

Quaid wartete in Cohaagens Büro, als die anderer nacheinander eintraten, er erkannte viele seiner neuen Mutanten-Freunde aus dem ‚Last Resort'. Sie hörten auf zu zanken, sobald Quaid die Hand hob und um Ruhe bat. Melina trat vor, der Frust warb auf ihr schönes Gesicht geschrieben, und Quaid konnte ihren Widerwillen verstehen, für Richter zu sprechen. Sie zeigte auf die stämmige Gestalt des Mutanten mit dem entstellten Kopf, Tony.

„Die Psychischen können keine andere Nachricht in Tonys Kopf finden. Da war nur diese eine kurze Nachricht von Kuato. ‚Rette Richter'. Das ist alles. Sonst nichts mehr." Sie schüttelte den Kopf. „Aber Quaid hat etwas entdeckt."

Quaid blickte jeden einzelnen der Leute an, er zog sie in einen Halbkreis um sich. „Kuato war in telepathischer Kommunikation mit Tony, als die Mars-Sicherheitsstreitkräfte Zugang zu der Basis bekamen. Wir dachten, dass er tot sei, nachdem Benny ihn mit Kugeln durchlöchert hat, aber das war er nicht. Er sagte Tony, er solle den außerirdischen Reaktor starten. Alles andere, was er vielleicht noch gesagt hätte, ging verloren, als Richter ihn erledigte."

Ein Murmeln erhob sich mit mörderischer Wut, die gegen den dunklen Vollstrecker gerichtet war, und Quaid musste rufen, um über die Stimmen gehört zu werden. „Ihr versteht nicht, worauf es ankommt." Die Stimmen verstummten, aber Quaid konnte den Hass spüren, der schwer in der Luft hing. „Richter war da. Kuato konnte Gedanken lesen und Richter war da. Er muss in Richters Gedanken etwas gesehen haben. Etwas, das wichtig genug war, dass er Tony seinen letzten Gedanken sandte. ‚Rette Richter'."

Quaid sah sich im Halbkreis um, er sah, wie sie wütend, aber resigniert den Gedanken akzeptierten. Es war Thumbelina, die das Schweigen brach.

„Okay, ich akzeptiere das – für den Moment – aber wenn Ihr Richters Geheimnis herausgefunden habt, gehört er mir. Es gibt eine Menge Freunde, die ich rächen möchte."

Quaid fühlte, wie sich das Herz in seiner Brust zusammenzog. Nach Kuatos Tod hatte es einen Moment gegeben, als er Richter von ganzem Herzen und ganzer Seele gehasst hatte, doch jetzt konnte er den Gedanken nicht ertragen, den Mann einem wütenden Mob auszuliefern. Doch jetzt war nicht die Zeit, mit ihnen zu argumentieren.

„Wenn Richter seinen Zweck erfüllt hat, reden wir darüber."

****

Richter dehnte seine Arme, dann wackelte er mit den Fingern, er grunzte, als der Schmerz seinen ganzen Arm entlang aufflammte, von der Schulter zum Handgelenk. Selbst seine Finger waren steif und wund, aber wenigstens hatte er sie noch. Er streckte eine Hand aus und versuchte, eine Tasse mit Wasser zu greifen, die neben seinem Bett stand, doch seine Finger wollten seinen Befehlen nicht gehorchen.

„Physiotherapie." Richter drehte sich heftig um und sah Douglas Quaid im Raum dicht hinter der Tür stehen. „Der Art sagte, Du würdest mit einer Physiotherapie 90 % Deiner Koordination und Geschicklichkeit zurückgewinnen."

„Was ist mit den restlichen 10 %?"

„Zu großer Schaden an Nerven und Muskeln. Selbst die moderne Technologie kann nicht alles reparieren."

Richter zog die Nase kraus und schnüffelte einmal in einer unbewussten Geste, dann blickte er auf den dicken Metallstreifen auf seiner Brust hinunter, der ihn an das Bett fesselte, nachdem das medizinische Stasis-Schild entfernt worden war.

In den vergangenen beiden Tagen hatte man ihm reichlich Gelegenheit zum Nachdenken gegeben, und er hatte die Zeit damit verbracht, jemanden zu finden, dem er für sein Trauma, dem er sich stellen musste, und für die Wochen des Ärgers und der Frustration, die dem vorausgegangen waren, die Schuld geben konnte. Es gab eine Menge Anwärter. Cohaagen, Hauser/Quaid, Helm, Lori, Melina, ja sogar die winzige Prostituierte aus dem ‚Last Resort'. Alle hatten ihre Rolle bei seinem Untergang gespielt, obwohl einige eine größere Rolle hatten als andere – hauptsächlich Cohaagen und Hauser/Quaid.

Doch immer, wenn Richter Quaig wegen seiner Intimitäten mit Lori zu hassen glaubte, fiel ihm ein, dass es Cohaagen gewesen war, der ihr befohlen hatte, sich als Quaids Ehefrau auszugeben. Und wenn er Quaid zu hassen glaubte, weil er ihn übertroffen hatte, weil er ihn wieder und wieder wie einen Idioten hatte aussehen lassen, dann ging alles zurück auf Cohaagens Plan, den er mit Hauser ausgeheckt hatte; der Koffer, gefüllt mit Geld, Flugkarten und gefälschten Papieren; die holographische Uhr und die Verkleidung als dicke Frau. Er und Lori waren die Marionetten gewesen, die dem Plan Realität verliehen, der von dem korrupten Adminisrator und Hauser ausgedacht wurde, damit ‚Quaid' die Mars-Befreiungsfront infiltrieren und nahe genug an den schwer zu fassenden Anführer Kuato heranzukommen, um ihn zu töten. Dieser Plan hatte funktioniert, und Kuato war tot, getötet von Richters eigener Hand, und doch war er auch gegen Cohaagen nach hinten losgegangen.

Unausweichlich kehrten seine Gedanken zurück zu Lori, als er daran dachte, wie er ihren perfekten Körper tot in der Halle vor den Aufzügen gefunden hatte, ein Loch war sauber in ihre Stirn gebohrt, fast in Übereinstimmung mit ihrem makellosen Aussehen. Sein Blick war über ihr schönes Gesicht gewandert, seine Finger hatten eine Spur über ihre samtene Wange gezogen, und er war ausgerastet. Quaid hatte sie getötet, nicht Cohaagen oder Thumbelina oder einer der anderen widerwärtigen Mutanten vom Mars. In seinen Augen flammte erneut der Hass auf. Quaid hatte Lori getötet. Quaid hatte seine wunderschöne Lori getötet... Die Worte wiederholten sich immer wieder, lieferten Zündstoff für seinen bereits brennenden Hass.

„Richter?"

Richter brachte sein Gesicht unter Kontrolle und nahm eine unbeteiligte Maske an, als Quaid näher trat. Quaid würde für Loris Tod bezahlen, und Richter hatte die perfekte Idee, wie die Schuld voll bezahlt werden konnte. Er musste nur den richtigen Augenblick abwarten.

****

Thumbelina stampfte verärgert mit ihren winzigen Füssen auf, und wäre Quaid nicht gleichermaßen irritiert gewesen, dann hätte er das wohl amüsant gefunden.

Zwei weitere Tagen waren vergangen, ohne dass sie Cohaagens Vollstrecker weitere Informationen entlocken konnten, und ihre Ungeduld begann ihn zu ärgern. Quaid war sich nicht sicher, warum er Richter langsam angehen wollte, und ganz sicher wollte der ursprüngliche Teil von ihm, der Hauser war, nicht warten, dass Richter alle seine Geheimnisse ausspuckte, aber er war nicht mehr Hauser. Zugegeben, er konnte die Grausamkeit anzapfen, die aus diesem Teil seiner Persönlichkeit kam, aber Doug Quaids Persönlichkeit hatte ihm neue Emotionen und Gefühle gezeigt, die er einfach nicht abschalten konnte, selbst wenn er wollte. Quaid war ein besserer Mensch als Hauser. Er hatte Hausers ganze Stärke, aber er milderte er sie mit seinem Mitgefühl.

„Warum verhörst Du ihn nicht? Kuato war nicht der einzige Übersinnliche, und Cohaagens Folterkammer ist hier in diesem Komplex, falls ein Übersinnlicher nicht genug Eindruck macht."

Quaid seufzte leise, das einzig sichtbare Zeichen seiner Ungeduld. Er sah Melina an, sein Blick bat sie, auf Thumbelinas Herausforderung zu antworten, und Melina gehorchte mit einem eigenen leisen Seufzer.

„Wir müssen wissen, wonach wir suchen, bevor wir versuchen, ihn zu verhören. Er ist zu schwach, um einen längeren Kontakt mit Cohaagens Maschinen zu überleben –oder mit einem der Übersinnlichen. Wir müssen einfach noch ein paar Tagen warten."

****

Richter lächelte willkommen heißend, als Quaid im Medizentrum zu ihm trat, doch dann runzelte er die Stirn, als er sich an sein Versprechen erinnerte, sich wegen Loris Tod an Quaid zu rächen. Der Konflikt in ihm schien mit jedem Tag zu wachsen, die Erinnerungen überschnitten sich, zogen ihn erst in die eine Richtung, dann in die andere, und doch konnten nicht beide real sein.

„Wie fühlst Du Dich heute?"

Seine Augen wurden schmal, er fragte sich, ob dies ein Trick war, denn Doktor Travis hatte Quaid sicher einen Bericht über seinen Zustand erstattet. Versuchte Quaid, seinen Gesundheitszustand festzustellen, oder gab es einen unheimlicheren Grund für die Nachfrage? Bis jetzt hatte niemand versucht, ihn zu verhören, also warteten sie vielleicht, dass sich sein Zustand stabilisierte. Er entschied sich für eine neutrale Antwort.

„Es geht mir besser."

Quaid lächelte und nickte langsam mit dem Kopf, als freue ihn die Antwort. Richter fiel ein, dass dies die Art von Antwort war, die Quaid von einem Vollstrecker wie ihm erwartet hätte; eine, die wahrheitsgemäß war, aber nichts aussagte.

„Wie sind die Übungen?"

„Schmerzhaft."

Das kleine Zucken um Quaids Mund blieb beinahe unbemerkt, aber Richter war daran interessiert gewesen, seine Reaktion auf eine ungewöhnliche Antwort zu sehen. Er wollte sehen, ob seine Schmerzen Quaids Mitgefühl für ihn verstärken würde, vielleicht wurde er sogar so weit überrumpelt, dass er diese Schwäche später gegen ihn verwenden konnte. Wenigstens glaubte Richter, dass dies sein Plan war, doch er war immer noch zwischen den widersprüchlichen Gedanken und Erinnerungen gefangen, als wären zwei verschiedene Menschen in einem Körper.

****

Quaid starrte Richter fest an, mehr als je zuvor überzeugt, dass Richter nicht völlig von Cohaagen indoktriniert worden war. Dieser Gedanke löste einen anderen aus. Damals war Cohaagen ehrlich bestürzt über Richters Umgang mit der Flucht von der Erde und den daraus resultierenden Zwischenfällen gewesen zu sein, obwohl der Teil von Quaid, der Hauser gewesen war, entschieden hatte, dass alles nur eine List von Cohaagen gewesen war, um Hauser Vertrauen wieder zu gewinnen. Er hatte Richter verdächtigt, bei der Verfolgung unter Befehl zu stehen, aber jetzt war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Richter war nicht der unintelligente Agent, als den Cohaagen ihn dargestellt hatte – aber er war auch kein entgegenkommender Sklave.

„Erzähl mir von Europa."

Die hohe Stirn runzelte sich, als frage sich der Mann, warum Quaid etwas über einen Jupitermond wissen wollte. Richter war ein kluger Mann, und er musste wissen, dass Quaid hier auf dem Mars genug zu tun hatte, besonders nachdem die Regierung gestürzt war. Die Erde begann bereits Fragen zu stellen, und die Regierung dort versuchte wahrscheinlich zu entscheiden, ob die planetaren Streitkräfte mobilisiert werden mussten, um die Kolonie zurückzugewinnen.

„Europa ist einer der Jupitermonde – und eine Strafkolonie."

Quaid änderte die Frage ein wenig ab. „Erzähl mir vom Leben auf Europa."

Richter sah noch verwirrter aus, aber er verbarg es gut, er glättete seine Stirn und hob eine ausdrucksvolle Augenbraue. „Es gibt keine einheimischen Lebensformen auf einer anderen Welt außer auf der Erde."

Quaid runzelte die Stirn, während er sich fragte, ob der Agent sich absichtlich begriffsstutzig stellte. „Nein. Erzähl mir von Deinem Leben auf Europa."

Diesmal zeigte Richters ganzes Gesicht seine Verwirrung, und irgendwie wusste Quaid, dass er nicht schauspielerte.

„Ist das eine neue Verhörmethode, mir Fragen zu stellen, die ich nicht beantworten kann, damit ich auf die hereinfalle, die ich beantworten kann? Also gut, ich mache vorerst mit. Ich bin nie auf Europa gewesen."

„Wo bist Du geboren?"

„Venus Kolonie, Sektor 5 - oder Abbotsville für die Aufgeklärteren."

„Und Deine Eltern?"

Richter seufzte frustriert und Quaid konnte sehen, dass er dieses Spiel bereits leid war. „Warum liest Du Dir nicht meine Akte durch und ersparst uns eine Menge Zeit und Mühe?"

„Vielleicht ist das gar keine schlechte Idee."

Er bemerkte, dass Richter noch verwirrter dreinschaute, als Quaid sich auf dem Absatz umdrehte und aus dem Raum schritt. Auf dem Monitor direkt hinter der Tür sah Quaid, dass Richter wieder schnell die Nase rümpfte, als wolle er das Gespräch als unbedeutend abtun, aber Quaid konnte erkennen, dass Richter das Unbehagen, das die Konfrontation in ihm ausgelöst hatte, nicht ganz abschütteln konnte.

Quaid verlangsamte seine Schritte, als er Melina entdeckte, die am Ende des Korridors auf ihn wartete.

„Das war schnell."

„Aber einträglich."

Melina passte ihre Schritte ihrem Geliebten an, aber mit ihrer Geduld war es bald vorbei. „Erzählst Du mir davon oder - ?"

„Ich muss Cohaagens Disks noch einmal durchgehen. Irgendetwas stimmt nicht. Ich kann es nicht erklären, aber ich glaube, Richter ist ein anderer Quaid."

„Doug? Was hast Du - ?"

„Er sagte, er wäre nie auf Europa gewesen – und ich kann sehen, dass er die Wahrheit sagt."

Acht Stunden später hatte Quaid die Antwort. Die Erinnerungsimplantation war so gründlich gewesen wie seine eigene, aber Cohaagen hatte kein tieferes Motiv gehabt, das Gleichgewicht zwischen dem echten Richter und dem Vollstrecker zu stören. Cohaagen wollte, dass Richter voll und ganz an das Leben glaubte, das seine wahren Erinnerungen überlagerte. Er war Carl Richter, Vollstrecker der Mars-Behörde. Er hatte detaillierte Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit auf der Venus und an seine Jahre der Ausbildung in Behördentechniken. Doch das waren die Erinnerungen eines anderen Agenten, eines Agenten, den man, nachdem er nicht mehr nützlich war, gnadenlos aus einer Luftschleuse geworfen hatte, damit er nicht versehentlich Cohaagens Machenschaften verraten konnte. Quaid wurde ganz deutlich, dass Cohaagen vorgehabt hatte, mit Hauser ein doppeltes Spiel zu treiben. Er benutzte ihn, um an Kuato heranzukommen, dann sollte Richter beide töten. Aber Hauser musste das doppelte Spiel erwartet haben und hatte Maßnahmen ergriffen, um sich zu retten. Der einzige verwirrende Aspekt war, warum er Richter für diese Aufgabe erwählt hatte. Er hätte jeden seiner Agenten auf dem Mars nehmen oder jemanden von der Erde einfliegen lassen können.

„Ist ds Kuatos Geheimnis?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Vielleicht – vielleicht nicht. Jetzt wo wir festgestellt haben, dass Richter eine Fälschung ist, muss ich tiefer graben."

****

Richter streckte sich, um den Schmerz in seinem Rücken zu lindern. Der Arzt hatte ihm versprochen, ihn in ein paar Tagen von den Gurten zu befreien, wenn er versprach, es langsam angehen zu lassen. Er hatte bereitwillig zugestimmt, denn die erzwungene Inaktivität gab ihm viel zu viel Zeit, an Lori zu denken. Er konnte sich immer noch ihr wunderschönes Gesicht in seinen Händen vorstellen, wenn er sich vorbeugte, um sie nach der Liebe zu küssen. Ihre strahlend blauen Augen wurden weicher, und er zog sie an sich, wo sie sich zusammengerollt an ihn schmiegte, ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter gebettet. Sie war seine Frau gewesen, und trotz Cohaagens Befehlen hatte er es gehasst, sie zu Quaid gehen zu lassen. Er lächelte, als er sich an ihre verbotenen Treffen erinnerte. Wenn Cohaagen sie je herausgefunden hätte, dann hätte er sie beide als Belastung eliminiert – aber jetzt war sie tot.

Ihr Körper war immer noch warm gewesen, als er sie vor den Aufzugtüren fand, und für einen Moment hatte er wahrhaftig geglaubt, dass sie nur bewusstlos war – aber Quaid hatte sie getötet. Er hatte Richter die einzige Freude in seinem Leben genommen, das einzige Licht in seiner Dunkelheit.

Die Tür glitt auf und ließ Douglas Quaid eintreten, und Richter runzelte verwirrt die Stirn über den plötzlichen Ausbruch von Freude bei seinem Anblick, der im heftigen Widerspruch zu der Wut und Trauer stand, die er empfand, weil er Lori verloren hatte. Quaid hatte Lori getötet – oder nicht? Er ließ sich von den Gedanken an Loris leblosen Körper überschwemmen und hoffte, jedes noch vorhandene Gefühl der Kameradschaft mit diesem Mann zu vertreiben. Er versuchte, andere Erinnerungen an Lori heraufzubeschwören, versuchte sich darauf zu konzentrieren, wie sie sich kennen gelernt hatten, auf ihren Hochzeitstag – irgendetwas – aber die Bilder waren hohl, als betrachte man ein Video vom Leben eines anderen, das vorüberzog. Er konnte ihr Lächeln sehen, ihre leuchtenden Augen, aber er empfand keine gefühlsmäßige Verbindung mit den Ereignisen der Vergangenheit, nur mit den kürzlichen Erinnerungen, die keinen Konflikt auslösten.

„Was habt Ihr mit mir gemacht?" fauchte er.

Quaid zuckte ein wenig wegen der Kälte in Richters Stimme, doch ansonsten antwortete er nicht. Stattdessen drehte er sich um und winkte einer Gestalt, die außer Sicht hinter der Tür stand. Richters Augen wurden schmal vor Misstrauen, als die Frau den Raum betrat. Er konnte nur eine Seite ihres Gesichtes erkennen, die andere hielt sie von ihm abgewandt. Dann plötzlich drehte sie sich zu ihm um, und Richter drückte sich vor Ekel in die Kissen zurück, als er das entstellte Fleisch, die vorgewölbte Stirn und das eine vergrößerte, lidlose Auge sah.

„Zara ist hier, um Dir zu helfen."

Richter schenkte Quaid einen erstaunten Blick, er konnte nicht verstehen, wie diese Frau ihm bei irgendetwas helfen sollte. Sein Atem beschleunigte sich, als sich die Frau dem Krankenbett näherte, er versuchte, sie zu ignorieren und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf das starke Gesicht seines größten Gegners. Da ihn seine Fesseln hielten, konnte er sie nicht wegschieben.

„Zara wird Dir helfen, Dich daran zu erinnern, wer Du wirklich bist."

Richter lachte kurz und heftig, nur zu sehr war er sich der leichten Hysterie bewusst, die in seine Stimme kroch und zu viel von seinem inneren Aufruhr preisgab. „Ich weiß, wer ich bin. Du bist derjenige, der in einer Traumwelt lebt, Hauser", spie er zurück, er wollte Quaid daran erinnern, dass es Hausers Verstand war, der man durcheinandergebracht hatte.

Richter richtete seinen übelwollendsten Blick auf die junge Frau. „Fass. Mich. Nicht. An."

Er war ängstlich und bestürzt, weil er ihr nur ein mitfühlendes Lächeln entlockte anstatt der Angst, die er erwartet hatte, aber er vergewisserte sich, dass kein Zeichen davon für die anderen sichtbar war. Seine Augen wurden schmal, als er ein leises kribbelndes Gefühl tief in seinem Kopf empfand. Die Panik überwältigte ihn, und er versuchte, sich noch weiter von der Frau zurück zu ziehen, doch sie folgte ihm, bis sich ihre Hand hob und über seine linke Wange bis zu seiner Schläfe strich. Da sein Kopf in das Kissen gepresst war und der Gurt ihn über der Brust festhielt, musste er ihre Berührung ertragen.

„Nein!"

Das einzige Wort der Ablehnung entkam seiner Hut, als ihre mentalen Finger sanft den Wegen seiner Gedanken folgten, sie spielten mit den Bildern und Gefühlen, die sich bei ihrer Berührung vorwärts drängten. Seine Gedanken bewegten sich zurück durch die Zeit, erinnerten sich an Szenen von Tod und Zerstörung. Zara seufzte, als sie durch die Augen seines Mörders Zeuge von Kuatos Tod wurde, doch sie drängte sich daran vorbei, bewegte sich weiter in die Vergangenheit. Gemeinsam wurden sie Zeugen des seltsamen Verhaltens der großen Frau bei der Einwanderungsbehörde des Mars und der Jagd durch das U-Bahn-System auf der Erde. Zara lächelte, als sie die Liebe entdeckte, die er zu Lori empfunden hatte, sie verweilte einen Moment in dem mächtigen Licht inmitten der dunklen Emotionen. Ihr Gesicht verzerrte sich vor Schmerz, als die neueren Gefühle des Verlustes sie überwältigten und sie den leblosen Körper sah, der von sanften Armen gehalten wurde, als die Zeit gegen ihren Willen vorwärts sprang.

Sie fühlte, dass Quaid besorgt einen Schritt auf sie zu machte, gleichzeitig sah sie Verlegenheit auf dem kantigen Gesicht sah, Sekunden später gefolgt von einem verzweifelten Schluchzen. Quaid blieb stehen und wartete, während sich Zara stärker konzentrierte, entschlossen, die Flut von Erinnerungen aufzuhalten, die aus der offenen Wunde bluteten, sie schob sie rigoros zurück, während sie die Zeit umkehrte und ihren Weg tiefer in Richters Vergangenheit erzwang.

Ein paar Monate weiter zurück fand sie die Stelle, wo sich die implantierten Erinnerungen fast nahtlos mit den neuen Erlebnissen vereinigten, und sie entdeckte, wie sich sogar die kleinliche Eifersucht des ursprünglichen Agenten in Richters eigenen Gedanken widerspiegelte. Die Übersinnliche folgte der kalten Wut, als Hauser anstelle von Richter befördert worden war, um Cohaagens rechte Hand zu werden, doch der Körper, den sie bewohnte, erzeugte kein Echo bei der Darstellung der Erinnerungen. Sie sah Lori in neuem Licht, sah die berechnende Frau, wie sie ihrem wahren Liebhaber Vergnügen bereitete, dann verstärkte sie die Erinnerungen von Richter und Doug Quaid. Ihr brach fast das Herz, als Richters Bewusstsein vor dem bitteren Verrat durch die Frau, die er zu lieben geglaubt hatte, zurückzuckte. Doch die Bilder vom Mars waren stärker als sie erwartet hatte, und sie suchte vergeblich weiter, durchwühlte den mentalen Schutt, auf der Suche nach einem Riss in dem Stoff, der den wahren Richter zum Vorschein bringen würde.

****

Quaid trat einen weiteren Schritt vor, als er Schweißperlen auf Richters Stirn sah, sein Mund war vor Schmerz verzogen. Die gleiche Qual war in das entstellte Gesicht der Übersinnlichen gegraben, und Quaid hob eine Hand, um sie zu trennen, doch dann senkte sich seine Hand, als er das selige Lächeln sah, dass sich über Zaras Gesicht breitete, als wolle sie einem alten und teuren Freund hallo sagen.

****

Zara fühlte, wie ihr Herzschlag sich beschleunigte, als ihr Bewusstsein durch den winzigen Spalt in der mentalen Rüstung schlüpfte, sie folgte einem dunklen Pfad zu dem Ort, wo die dünnen Ranken eines anderen Wesens in sich zusammengerollt lagen. Dieses neue Wesen zuckte bei ihrer Berührung zurück, doch dann streckte es sich zögernd aus, als sie ihm eine Welle tröstender Gedanken entgegen sandte. Ihre mentalen Finger legten sich um das andere Wesen, sie teilte ihre Kraft mit ihm, zog den anderen den dunklen Pfad entlang zurück und durch das Loch in der Hülle aus Lügen. Erschöpft ließ sie los und zog sich in sich selbst zurück.

Starke Arme fingen ihren zerbrechlichen Körper auf, als sie zusammenbrach, und Zara fühlte, wie sie aufgehoben und in einen Sessel gesetzt wurde. Sie konzentrierte sich auf das besorgte Gesicht über ihr und lächelte.

Quaid blickte zurück zu Richter, er bemerkte den friedlichen Ausdruck auf dem jetzt schlafenden Gesicht.

„Ich habe ihn gefunden", erklärte sie leise. „Aber es war nicht mehr genug Kraft übrig für eine Kommunikation. Ich habe ihm gezeigt, wo er durch ein Loch in der Konditionierung schlüpfen kann. Es ist nur ein Tröpfeln, aber in ein paar Tagen, vielleicht auch nur Stunden, wird er die totale Erinnerung haben."

Quaid nickte und umklammerte ihre schmale Schulter. „Danke."

****

Epilog:

Quaid erinnerte sich an das erste Mal, als er Richter nach oben zur Oberfläche gebracht hatte, er sah, wie schockiert er war, als er statt des roten Staubs ein grünes Paradies vorfand. Die außerirdische Maschinerie, die tief unter der Oberfläche des Mars verborgen und still gelegen hatte, war erwacht und hatte den gesamten Planeten umgeformt. Die gigantischen Sauerstoffumwandler wurden nicht mehr gebraucht, und auch nicht die Abschirmungen. Die habgierigen Firmen, die die Mutantenbevölkerung des Mars mit hohen Steuern für Luft und Wasser in erbärmlicher Armut gehalten hatten, waren gestürzt, ihre Dienste waren nicht länger erforderlich, und wenn die neuen Marsianer erst ihre eigenen Lebensmittel anbauten, würde ihre letzte Abhängigkeit von der Erde beendet sein.

Die Spannungen zwischen der Erde und dem Mars waren groß, und Quaid war sich immer noch nicht sicher, ob sich die Erde dafür entscheiden würde, einen Angriff zu starten, um sich die Kolonie zurückzuholen, bevor sie unabhängig wurde. Doch die Erde hatte immer noch ihre eigenen Probleme, und Quaid war sich sehr wohl bewusst, dass einige Länder mehr als bereit waren, den Mars gehen zu lassen und stattdessen ihre Alliierte zu werden.

„Ich muss zurück", erklärte Richter leise.

Quaid nickte. Der Mann unter der kaltblütigen Richter-Persönlichkeit hatte Quaid überrascht, denn er war genauso gefährlich, und doch war er edel und mitfühlend, und ein geborener Anführer mit einem starken Pflichtgefühl. Diese Pflicht drängte ihn zurück nach Europa, wo er der Anführer der Widerstandsarmee von Europa gewesen war, langsam zwang er die Verwaltung, denen größere Rechte zu geben, deren einziges Verbrechen es war, auf dem Jupitermond als Kinder von Häftlingen oder deren Abkömmlingen geboren worden zu sein. Jetzt war leicht zu begreifen, warum Cohaagen Richter ausgesucht hatte, er wollte die Widerstandsarmee auf Europa zerstören, bevor sie den gleichen Schaden anrichten konnte wie die Befreiungsfront auf dem Mars. Seine Eitelkeit hatte Richter völlig vernichtet sehen wollen, indem er ihn in genau die Person verwandelte, gegen die er auf Europa gekämpft hatte.

Richter lehnte sich zurück gegen Quaid, er ließ zu, dass Doug seine Arme um den kleineren Mann legte und ihn fest an seine Brust drückte.

Das war eine weitere Enthüllung gewesen, dass die Anziehung zwischen den beiden zu so viel mehr aufflammte, nachdem die falsche Persönlichkeit des Vollstreckers aus Richters wiederkehrenden Erinnerungen entfernt worden war. Dieser Aspekt von Quaids Persönlichkeit war immer da gewesen, ein Geheimnis, das tief in Hausers Vergangenheit begraben, doch durch die Gedächtnis-Implantation aufgedeckt worden war. Doch Quaid wollte nicht mehr Hauser sein. Er zweifelte nicht länger daran, wo seine Loyalität lag; weder bei der alten Marsverwaltung noch bei der Erde. Stattdessen integrierte er Hausers Erinnerungen und wandte sich dem Mann zu, den er in diesen vergangenen Wochen lieben gelernt hatte.

Während Quaid das feine, dunkle Haar zauste, wandten sich seine Gedanken seiner eigenen Position hier auf dem Mars zu. Melina und Tony hatten gemeinsam die Führung übernommen, in ihrer neuen Verwaltung war kein Platz mehr für einen ehemaligen Agenten Cohaagens. Das hatte die Dinge zwischen ihnen unbeholfen aussehen lassen, und jetzt konnte Quaid die Antwort auf dieses Dilemma erkennen. Er küsste die vernarbte Schläfe, sein Körper regte sich in Reaktion auf den Mann, den er in seinen Armen hielt.

„Also, wann reisen wir ab?"

 

* * * *


End file.
